Starry Nights
by chilllllllll
Summary: This is where I will keep all of my one-shots and things... chapter 2: This isn't really a one-shot but its about my new story 'The Best Week Of My Life'. So its about Lucy's first week at Fairy Tail High and tell me what you think in the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**_'_****_Starships were meant to flyyy hands up and touch the sky—'_**

Lucy's phone sang as the ringtone for unknown numbers played. In all honesty she was sick of it. Her phone was ringing non-stop by this unknown number and the one time she did pick up the person on the other end of the call was too scared to say anything! As much as she loved the song 'Starships' it was starting to get old.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Lucy shouted angrily into her golden IPhone. Honestly wouldn't you be annoyed too if the same people had chosen your phone to call what was now 64 times!

It was Halloween and Lucy Heartfilia could be found in her bedroom eating popcorn and watching Netflix on her flat screen television while her phone vibrated and played 'Starships' again…and again…..annnndd again.

"UGHHH I SWEAR IF YOU CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN, I WILL CALL THE POLICE." Lucy threatened

To be honest, she wasn't sure if there was even a law against that, but hey, it was worth a try. That and the fact that Lucy was on the verge or throwing her brand new IPhone out the window. I mean who really wants to lose a perfectly good IPhone, not Lucy, that's for sure.

**' ****Jump in my hooptie, hooptie, hoop I own that and I aint payin my rent this month I owe that, but check who you want and check who you like. Dance all night, there's no end in sight. Twinkle, twinkle little sta-'. **Her phone sang once again. Lucy answered and said "I'M CALLING THE POLICE" and hung up and dialed 911 as fast as she could.

"911 what is the nature of your emergency-"the operator questioned in a caring tone.

"Yes, hi I would like to report—"yes, yes so you know how the call went. But sadly they said they couldn't do anything unless they actually threatened her or did anything to her. **(Sorry I don't if there's any law where you call about Lucy's situation lol!). **

''UGHHH" Lucy screamed in frustration because they couldn't do anything about the annoyance.

"Keep it together Lucy! All you need to do is block the number like the operator said." So with that being said she grabbed her phone, but as soon as she picked her phone up it started to ring again. Frustration washed over the celestial mage.

"Listen, my name is Lucy and I'm going to make a deal with you, oh so mystical and annoying force calling my cellular device." Lucy said while making an attempt to reason with who/whatever was calling her phone. Again Lucy heard nothing but silence on the other end. Wait...what was this faint sound Lucy heard? What was that? Maybe….. Extremely…. light breathing.

"Ughh…... alright I will take your silence as a yes, so my proposal is that you let me watch anime on Netflix in peace and I will let you have something in return…? Again, I'm gonna take that silence as a yes." Lucy was quite desperate for her phone to stop ringing and thought reasoning with the annoying… whatever it was, was the only way.

"Only question is: What exactly do you want from me?" Lucy asked the being on the other end of the line. Right then and there Lucy could've peed her pajama shorts. She was hearing this barely audible ghostly moan and took that as a sign to hang up. For the next hour Lucy's phone hadn't rung. And boy, was she glad. She could finally watch 'Lucky Star' in peace!

Later on that night -around 2 am to be exact- Lucy heard crashes and curses coming from the kitchen. Being the adventurous 17 year old she was, she went in to the kitchen with her celestial keys which glowed as she grabbed them. Turning the corner of her spacious apartment, through the door way the celestial mage busted in there and turned on the lights. There was no way someone was going to break into her apartment and leave without any broken bones. Standing there was a boy with…pink hair? Going through her fully stocked refrigerator. He had on baggy pants and a vest with no shirt under but also had a black and white scaly scarf around his neck. Was he crazy! It may have been October but it has been known for it to snow sometimes in magnolia around Halloween and this Halloween was no exception.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the pink haired stranger. With this Lucy grew irritated and she thought to herself: 'He's the one that broke into my house at 2 am, had the audacity to eat MY honeybuns and then ask who the hell I am?!'

While the celestial mage thought about this the pink haired weirdo that had previously been raiding her fridge had made his to stand in front of Lucy and inspected her. She had been wearing a white tank top that had 'star love' written on it and black shorts that had golden stars all over it. She also had slippers on that resembled a dog only it had a cone for a nose and she liked to call them her plue's because they reminded her of her celestial spirit Canis Minor, Nikora or Plue for short. Lucy's golden hair was wrapped in a bun on top of her head but a few strands hung loosely.

Lucy had snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that the pink haired stranger had moved closer to her she also noticed he had….horns?

"What the hell are you is more like it…." The pink haired demon muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" Lucy replied angrily "I should ask you the same thing!" Lucy said.

"Hi. My name is Natsu." The pink haired man/demon that was now known as Natsu replied.

"Ok then Natsu." She said testing his name. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"You said I could have something in return and I said I wanted to come hang out with you. You didn't say anything so I took your silence as a yes." Natsu said with a smirk that could make any girl fall for him.

"Wait a minute. You were that thing on the phone?!" Lucy said with sudden shock. Right then and there Lucy could have sliced his head off with the sudden anger she had about the fact that he was the one that had been calling her phone all day.

"Well I am a woman of the stars so I will keep my promise." Lucy said with defeat, after all she had been up most of the night watching anime and eating popcorn why not have a buddy to do it with. Natsu's eyes lit up at the fact that she said yes. With everything being official they grabbed snacks and juices of all sorts and moved the party to the couch where they stayed up the rest of the night and watched anime and horror movies and got to know each other better. With Natsu laughing every time someone died or got murdered by the killer and Lucy sweat dropping, but in the end Lucy had a great night with the demon she now knew was a part of a place called fairy tail where they had people of all sorts. She was even happier at the fact that he said he would take her there.

"You know, you're pretty cool for an annoying phone demon." Lucy said right before they fell asleep at 4 pm the next day not realizing that the sun had come up and Halloween was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this will be a little side story and it will be about eight chapters. It's about *Drumroll Please* THE BEST WEEK OF LUCY'S LIFE! I know what you're wondering. Isn't the best week of Lucy's life the week she joined Fairy Tail? Yes, but this story is an AU (another universe) about her first week in Fairy Tail High. So without further ado, the prologue….**

**Oh yeah. The disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail ****L**

I'm going to tell you about the best week of my life.

I found love.

I found a family.

And most important I found a Home.

So let me introduce myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am 17 years old and I will be attending Fairy Tail High. It's said to be a school the produces geniuses and despite the fact that my father completely and utterly despises me, if I needed something he made sure it was the best of the best. Which means:

The best clothes.

The best shoes.

The best electronics.

The best 'friends'.

And last but not least….. The best education.

And Fairy Tail High just so happened to be one of the best providers.

My life was quite lonely actually. When I said 'Friends' I meant the best 'friends' money could buy. My father never let my go out and mingle with the children in the neighborhood I lived in, but still insisted on me having a social life. So of course, he bought me ACTUAL people and paid them to be my friends. And I hated it. They were so fake you could smell the plastic like someone had opened up a Barbie doll on Christmas morning. And when they would come over they would always nag me about manners and crap like that. I remember there was this one girl named Ashley and I wanted to punch her so bad. She criticized everything I did whether it was eating or tying my shoes. But anyway I did have one real friend. His name was plue and he was a stray dog I found in my mansions garden. He is all white but the strange thing is he had a nose that resembled a carrot. But I was happy to have a friend.

My father didn't always hate me. It started about a year after my mom died. She died when I was 6. After that my father stopped.

He stopped with the bedtime stories.

He stopped kissing me goodnight.

He stopped playing with me.

He stopped eating meals with me.

He stopped saying 'I love you'.

And I was pretty sure he stopped loving me after that. But if you looked into his eyes you could see that deep, deep, deep down he still had just a tiny bit of love for me. I knew he still cared because every birthday I had from that year on, I got a present that didn't say who it was from, but I knew it was him. And that present was something only he knew I wanted. My Mothers jewelry. Every birthday I got a new piece it varied from earrings to necklaces to anklets. That's the thing about my mother. She never cared about what people would think about her many, many piercings. Which is also the reason I got my nose pierced when I was 4 and my belly button pierced when I was 5. And I had all the piercings I could possibly have on my ears about 3 months before she died. So from then on I decided that I would keep all my piercings and embrace them just as she had. So this is my so called life. And I keep asking myself.

When will I start living?

And my question was answered when I stepped through the door of Fairy Tail High School.

**How was it? It's not too crappy right? Anyway, leave a review about how it is or what I should work on. Please don't leave negative comments because "Every single time you hate you're wasting your own time"**

**~Don't forget to be chilllllll~**


End file.
